Ankama Staff and Volunteers
About Admins (administrators) are people working for Ankama corp, as developers or game administrators. Mods (moderators) are typically volunteers helping out. GMs (game masters or MJ for the french Game Masters) can be either, the term refers to someone with special powers in the game. Not all admins and mods have GM powers, some only concern themselves with forums or internal work. GM powers include the ability to kick people from the game, disconnect merchants, teleport between maps, change form and abilities, and more. Different GMs have different access levels, so don't expect a random mod to be able to ban people. Not that they would do so on request, anyway. Non-admin GMs often have special account names on the form MOD# or GM# (or MJ#), to separate their person account from their "work account". The # is a roman numeral, in the range 1-28 for MOD, 1-2 for GM and 1-20 for MJ(at the last news). E.g. Eoghammer's account name is GMII. At the time of this writing, there are extremely few (approx. 2) active GMs and 3 active MODs on Rushu. The suggested method of contacting a GM/MOD is through the official Dofus IRC channel or via a ticket. List of known GMs Admins lichen An admin. He is in charge of the overall game mechanics, items, spells, etc. Xyo / billfr An admin/developer. He is in charge of the server development team, and the evolutions of the game (server-side). Echt An admin. He is in charge of the support. Active on the international forum. Kam One of the founding members of Ankama Studios. He is in charge of the programming team. manuel One of the founding members of Ankama Studios. He is in charge of the commercial team. Tot One of the founding members of Ankama Studios. He is in charge of the artistic team. T-EGO Admin in charge of the German forum. SmilyCelly First appearance on the official forum on 5 July 2006. Nothing much is known. Active mods Eoghammer-VA (GMII) A volunteer from the French community. In charge of the monthly divorce event and general shepherding of the international community. Panoramix (GMI) A volunteer from the French community. He was once in the employment of Ankama Studios, but is now strictly a volunteer. isaelie A volunteer from the international community. Mostly involved with translation of French announcements and other writings. Sariya (MODXXVII) A volunteer from the highlander international community. Forum and ingame moderator for her sins. DragonMeow (MODXXVIII) A volunteer from the international community. Forum moderator. Wishdragon (MODXXVI) A volunteer from the international community. Forum and in-game moderator. She is also a wiki-contributer. Raiutaryuu A volunteer from the international community. Forum moderator. Also an admin on and contributor to this very Wiki. Meradi A volunteer from the international community. Forum moderator. MathAvenger A volunteer from the international community. Forum moderator. mariemonster A volunteer from the international community. Forum moderator. Other secotine An ex-moderator of the French forums. freebird-fopaldir A moderator of the French forums. Kawet aka Orakle, aka MJIII Chief of the Seriane alignement on the Jiva server. He is the most powerful Game Master. Ange, aka MJVII One of the French GMs who has run several events on the Rushu server. Category:Game information